Wrestling School
by SilverDragoness
Summary: Some of our favorite WWF Superstars are in the Hart Dungeon in Calgery, training to be the WWF Superstars we all know and love. Probably been done before but I haven't seen it *grin*
1. Catchphrase Mania

Author's Note: Hello, SD here. Back with another humor story. *hears readers groan* I promise it will actually be funny this time.. at least _I_ laugh. *shrugs* Well, this is a story where the WWF Superstars are in the Hart Dungeon. *grin* Not sure if it's been done before so hopefully I'm being original here. And *looks somber* R.I.P. Owen. *sniffles*  
  
Disclaimers: I sadly don't own any WWF Superstars....yet. The only character in here is Callisto but she only has a few lines here and there. Remember Vinnie Mac owns the 'rasslers, I own Callisto, and hopefully the idea.. if you came up with it first then..um it belongs to you I guess.  
  
Distribution: http://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/silverdragoness - My very own WWF fan site. Soon to contain tons of fan art (not by me, cause I can't draw ;_;) and fan fics. (By me and hopefully others)  
  
Chapter One: The First Day..AKA Catchphrase Mania.  
  
Stu Hart: *locking eyes with each student and thinking 'This year is going to be hell'*  
Alright, just so we all know each other, I am Stu Hart, these are my sons, Bret Hart and  
Owen Hart. Now, all of you introduce yourselves. *looks at a piece of paper* Rock, you go  
first.  
  
Rock: The Rock says he's gonna take his boot, shine it up real nice, and stick it straight up  
this jabroni's candy ass! *points to Booker T*  
  
Booker: Tell me he didn't just say that, tell me he didn't just say that!  
  
Austin: WHAT?!  
  
Taker: You all will learn to respect the big dog of this here yard.  
  
Rhyno: You will learn to fear the GORE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Shane: Here comes the money!  
  
Jeff: Who is gonna help me dye my hair?  
  
Christian: We are stuck here with a bunch of reekazoids.  
  
Edge: Yeah, they are all a bunch of dorkchops.  
  
Callisto: *grinning innocently* Yup...  
  
Rock: *raises eyebrow at Callisto* Do you like.....strudel?  
  
Callisto: -_-p I thought we were OUT of highschool here.  
  
Steph: *whining* Ugh, what am I doing here? I don't want to be a wrestler.  
  
Jericho: Will you PLEASE shut the hell up?  
  
Steph: You're rude!  
  
Jericho: *puts hand over heart* Ouch that hurt so much.  
  
Steph: Jerk! *stomps off*  
  
Jericho: Hehehe  
  
Kane: .......  
  
Austin: WHAT?  
  
Angle: I am going to be an Olympic gold medalist so you had better be nice to me, it's true  
it's true.  
  
Rock: Do you like...pie?  
  
Angle: Ewwww no, gross. Pie is nasty.  
  
Rock: *raises eyebrow* Do you like strudel?  
  
Angle: Oh yeah, I love strudel.  
  
Rock: 0.o The blue hell.....?  
  
Lita: Team eXtreme baby. *does Hardy-gun thing*  
  
Rock: *grinning* I like pie..do you like strudel?  
  
Lita: *blushes* Yeah..  
  
Rock: The Rock thought so.  
  
Benoit: *looks at Matt* I think me and you are the only sane ones here....but I bet that  
you'll prove me wrong. *grins*  
  
Matt: -_-p Oh dear God..  
  
Bret: This is going to be a loooong year.  
  
Owen: Yup. 


	2. Steph and Jericho Really Don't Get Along...

Author's Note: Holy crap! Two chapters of the same fic in two days..somebody pinch me!  
  
Disclaimers: See Chapter 1.  
  
Distribution: http://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/silverdragoness - My very own WWF fan site. Soon to contain tons of fan art (not by me, cause I can't draw ;_;) and fan fics. (By me and hopefully others) Heh heh don't you love shameless self promotions. Well, if you want it, ask and ye may recieve ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: Steph and Jericho really don't get along..and a new student.  
  
*Before class*  
  
Jericho: *flicks rubberbands at Steph's head*  
  
Steph: *whirls around but Jericho hides the rubberbands* STOP IT!  
  
Jericho: *looks innocent* Stop what?  
  
Steph: Ugh. You know what.  
  
Austin: Stop using my word. WHAT?! I said stop using my word!  
  
Steph: Puh-lease I don't see your name on it.  
  
Austin: It does so, see WH-Steve Austin-AT!?  
  
Jericho: *snickers and flicks rubberbands at both Steph and Austin*  
  
Steph: STOP THAT!  
  
Jericho: I'm not doing anything!  
  
Steph: Why should I believe you?  
  
Jericho: Cause I'm so cute.  
  
*The women crack up*  
  
Jericho: Admit it, you all want my hot bod.  
  
Steph: BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA That's the funniest thing I've *giggle* heard  
in my life!  
  
Beniot: *pats Jericho on the shoulder* Don't worry she'll prove you wrong.  
  
Jericho: *grins* Yep, they all want me.  
  
Bret: *walks over to Jericho* Hand over the rubberbands now.  
  
Jericho: But..but..  
  
Stu: No buts, now hand them over so we can start class.   
  
Jericho: *grumbles before handing them over*  
  
Stu: Today we have a new student...Hunter Heart Helmsley, but you may call him Triple  
H.  
  
HHH: I am the Game and you don't want to play me.  
  
Steph: *with hearts in eyes* I'll play the game.  
  
HHH: *grins* I'm gonna like it here.  
  
Jericho: *snickers at Steph* Slut.  
  
Steph: *screams* I AM NOT!  
  
Jericho: *covers ears* DON'T YELL! *mutters* Slut.  
  
HHH: *glares at Jericho*  
  
Jericho: Ooooh scary.  
  
HHH: *growls* I'm. Going. To. Kill. You. *chases after Jericho, while chasing him he  
yells* You're game is over!  
  
Stu: -_-p Class OVER! EVERYONE OUT! *looks to Bret and Owen* Got any advil?  
  
Bret: *rubbing temples* We couldn't be that lucky. 


End file.
